Slytherens love
by Slytheren-Ryous-girl
Summary: A story of Draco and his best friend in love with some troubles


Note: All the charcters except for any I have add belong to J.K rowling. This is my take of Draco third year at hogwarts with my twists. Don't like it then go away.  
>Chapter-one-Good news On a rainy aftenoon at the Malfoy Manor, two days before draco would be attending Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry for his third year 13 year old draco was sitting in a large black leather chair with with a look of bordom on his face. He decided he would call up one of the house elfs just so he could pick one them by throwing small rocks at them he got from a pile next to the fire place. Right before he was about to summon one of the his mother Narcissa cam into the room.<br>"Draco honey, do you remember the pearsson family?" She asked him.  
>" How could I not? there one of the best out off all pur family friends." He answered with a sudden curiosity as to why his mother would ask this?<br>"Well there daughter, Zoie, she will be staying with us and then attending Hogwarts with you when it's time to go." his mother said with joy but also a hint of fear for somthing or somone.  
>" Great, finally someone who isn't and stupid as a pig, like crabbe and goyle, and who dosn't annoy the hell out of me like pansy." Draco said with delight. He and Zoie have been friends they very small and up untill the age of seven would see each other about once a month because of the fact that she lived in Canada. Her parents and her were also pure-bloods like the Malfoys. This was until her parents ,being death eaters, were unable to complete a task were killed by Voldemort when she was only seven, she then was adopted by a mugle family the knew all about wizards and witches. But because of that her visits became less and less until ther very last visit in a while wich was when they were 11 years old.<br>"When will she be arriving?" Draco asked his mother with curiosity.  
>" Your father went to get her using the floo powder system about an hour ago I asume they should be back very shortly." Narcissa said while picking up a book on muggle raised magical children.<br>Draco was then struct with somthing very interesting.  
>" Mother why is Zoie starting so late isn't she the same age as me?" He asked " Yes she is the same age as you but remember she has lived far away so it is hard for her to here and she has been taught some magic by wizards that live there so she will be advanced." She answered not showing much intrest.<br>Chapter-two- arrivel Draco and Zoie had been very much alike in attitude and in tastes. They would often write letters back and forwth over the years so that they would not lose touch. Just the the fire in the fireplace turned green and outsteped lucius malfoy and Zoie Pearsson with a large lugage bag.  
>Zoie wasn't that different from what draco remembered. She had long light bown hair with sandy blond throuout it and draco noticed that it now had electric blue in her bangs that went off to the left side and a streak of it on the other side of her head, she was about two inchs shorter than Draco but not quite as pale and she had dark grey blue eyes slightly simular to Draco's. She was wearing black skinny jeans and emrald green tee with a back heart on it that fitted to her body well. Draco had also noticed that she now wore rectangular glasses with a brown and pink patteren to them and he could tell that she obivasly did not like them at all. When she saw Draco she smiled.<br>"Hey Draco!" Zoie said because she could not think of anything else to say.  
>" Hey Zo' you ready to start at hogwarts?" He asked eagerly.<br>"Yeah but you have to promise me that if i don't get into slytheren you kill right then and there!"  
>" No problem I certenly wouldn't my friend to end up in griffendoor or worse hufflpuff!" he said with a laugh. and then out of nowere he sent a stuning spell at her, but she deflected it quickly.<br>" Nice move pearsson!" He said jokenly " what type of wand do you have?"  
>" 12 and 12 inches maple, dragon heart string. You?" she answered proudly " 10 inchs hawthorn, unicorn hair. so you got maple?" " yup got to keep up the canadian heritage.." She relpied but was cut off short by lucius.  
>" draco let Zoie get some rest, i would like to speak with you in the other room. Zoie you will be staying upstairs three doors down and to your right." lucius said.<br>She answeed with a nod and glower to him then said "Night Draco night Narcissa" and left.  
>Draco followed his father into the library and they sat across from each other on leather couchs. After sitting ther for almost three minets in silence Draco finally spoke up.<br>" What was it you wanted to tell me that is so important the you had to send my friend away?" He said with a scowel.  
>" Well Draco the conversattion is a about Zoie and why she came to stay with us. As you probaly remember she is infact The dark lords grand daughter. And with that she was born with the mark on her right arm although it dose not summon him yet. She is also a decendent of Salazar slytheren, so she is an heir to slytheren, she can also speak parsoultounge and has four diffrent animal forms Wolf, Fox, Snake and Dragon such as yours will be a dragon when your older."<br>" Your kidding right?" Asked Draco astonished by what he didnt know about his best friend.  
>" No draco i'm not kidding. Because of all this she will have great powers of wich she dose know of. And she will also have a higher anger and jelousey rate then other people so you have to look out fo her and keep her safe."lucius replied.<br>" Ok i will but just one question why couldn't i see the mark?" he asked curiosly.  
>" Becuase of a charm she can use to hide it."<br>And with that they went to bed.

Chapter-three-The school Two days have passed and Draco and zoie wer making there way down to the slytheren carrage on the train. When they reached the booth were pansy crabbe and goyle were all sitting Zoie and Draco took out there wands and with one flick were in there school robes. They both sat down beside each other and Zoie smiled at Draco.  
>"Whos this Draco and why is she in here with us?" Asked Pansy?<br>"This is a family friend of mine, Zoie, we have been friends since we were about three she will be starting her first year at hogwarts" Answered draco.  
>"She looks too old to be a firs year!" Pansy said with a snare.<br>" And you look to old to be 13 i would think you forty, and for your infomation this my first year attending HOGWARTS not my first yearr learning magic you twit" Zoie said with a sneer.  
>Pansy was taken back by this but snaped back quickly with a remark.<br>" Well how do you and Daco know you will be in Slytheren? for all we know you could be hufflepuff!" she said in tone in wich she though would set Zoie back. It didn't.  
>"And for all we know you could be two forty year old midgets in a girl costume. I am an heir of slytheren, can speak parsoltough and do a full on patronius, I am also a pure blood and everyone in my family has been in slytheren thats how i know i'll be in that house!" She answered with a quick come back.<br>For the first time pansy was actualy quiet and draco thanked Zoie for that and for the rest of the trip there they just talked and had fun.  
>When they got there professer mcgonagall took Zoie with her to the castle herself. Everyone who saw this thought i was very odd especaly Harry, Ron and Hermine who were watching from a distance.<br>****************************************************************************************************** After pr. Mcgonagall had all the first years sorted she said:  
>"We have one more student who will be starting here att hogwarts but already has three years of training and she is Zoie-Ann Evelyn Pearsson, Please come up here Zoie."<br>The grand doors to the hall opened and in steped Zoie as she walked up to the stool all of the kids were looking at her mostly becuase she had made her up in vigerous shade of green shadow with black eyliner. when she got to the stool she sat and looked on all the tables with a dull look on her face she went to the hufflpuffs to the griffendoors , the ravenclaws and then stopped at slytheren and smiled at draco who smiled back. when everyone saw this wispers began to how they would know each other. And the put the hat on her head and the hat did a shout of surpisment wich sent Mcgonagal back a step and everyone jump but her.  
>" You are defenetly a slytheren. Oh yes defenetly but to as why you are is very interesting..." The hat said but was cuaght off when Zoie got a nevous look on her face and pulled the hat off and jumped down from the stool and with one flick of her wand her robes turned into slytherens robes and she went and sat right beside Draco and smiled. Draco pulled a silver, with two rows of teal-auquwa blue crstals and one ow of pink green crstals and dark almost black saphire eyed snake bracelet. She took at once and put it on.<br>Across the room Hermine turned to harry and ron.  
>"I think somthing is up with that new girl in slytheren,Zoie!" she wispered " Why do you think that?" piped up Ron "Because of the way she acts, I mean She was sorted seprettly and when the sorting was about to anouce why she is a slytheren she got all nervous and took the hat off, when she entered the room all the teachers including dumbledor look afraid and the her moments with Malfoy."<br>"I think Hermine is right ron. I mean look there wispering now!" Said harry and the three of the kept watching her closely.  
>Back at the slytheren table Zoie leaned over to draco and wispered "Is that Potter? Over there and is that the ginger and the mudblood?"<br>"Yeah its them. Stay away from that lot they will try and warp your brain." said Draco " Yeah i know that! Why are they staring at me?"  
>"I don't know! How am supposed to know what potter and the rest of the lot think?"<br>And on that note she pulled out her wand and in the air in front of he she wrote "WHY ARE YOU STARING ME POTTER, POTTER'S WEASLE AND YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" And as she wrote those words in letters that looked like they were on fire they also appered in front of Harry and the rest of rose to his feet and yelled across the room "You little prik ever soyou think you can talk to my friends like that! You have know idea who you even talking about!"  
>With harry yelling that caught everyones attention in the great hall.<br>Zoie stood up called back from the slytheren table:  
>"Yup. Now go away i'm trying to eat" with smerk on her face she sat back down and took a bite of photato and smiled again. Everyone else in the room was staring in astonashment.<br>"Expulso!" shouted harry as he pointed his wand at Zoie. In this action she ducked out of the way and shouted "Expelliarmus" right back at harry and to his amazment his wand flu out of his hand and Zoie shouted yet another spell "Incendio!" but harry fell to the floor and rolled out of the way while the whole time evryone is just watching even Draco was. Harry got up and yelled accio wand but before he could use it Zoie had already shouted.  
>"Sectumsempra!" and pointed her wand at harry who then fell to the ground badly wounded and was bleeding all on the ground. Draco grab Zoie's arm and rushed her back to the slytheren common room while snape rushed down to harry to aid him. Everyone in the room started to freak out, some said she had no right to do that, the slytherens said she had full right to do it and went back to the dungens to meet up with Draco and Zoie while others couldn't say anything and a first started to cry and spaze while her twin shouted this is going to a be a wicked year!<p>

Chapter-four- the kiss Down in the dungens in the slytheren common room Draco exclaimed:  
>"That was risky Zoie you could be expelled for that... but I like that somone finally shut potter up" He said with a grin Then asked " How come when dumbldoor met bwith us on ou way down he didn't expell you, he barely punished you?"<br>"Draco you know what and who I am and so do the teachers and that why they are afraid of me and why i only got two days of detention and 10 points taken away." Zoie exclaimed with honst and dreding eyes. when suddenly Goyl fell itno the room along with 9 other people because they were all listening in. when they all looked up and saw Zoie standing there they all had fear in there eyes but Draco and Zoie simplely turned and went to bed.  
>At about 1:00am in the morning Zoie was at the door of the third year boys room. She knocked o the door loudly and none other than the idiot goyle showed up at the door looking rather quiet and angery.<br>"What do you want!" he exclaimed angerly.  
>"I need to talk to draco. go get !"<br>" and if i don't?" He countered "You saw what i did to potter just imaging what i could do to you!" she said angerly. He left imeadetly and returned a moment later with Draco. He was wearing a black tank and grey plaid pajama bottems.  
>"What happened to your old pajamas?" Zoie asked.<br>" I ditched them they were stuffy for me plus they were the same as potters." he replied tiredly.  
>They walked down to the common room and sat down on the black leather couch. Right after they sat down Zoie put head on Dracos chest and cried. This was a surprise to Draco and when he asked what was wrong Zoie explained that when she woke up that the other girls had put posters up around the room saying that she was a prat and that she would probably rot in hell and many other nasty things that Draco remembered her being called when they were 5,6 and 7. And understood why she was so upset. He hugged his best friend until she looked up at him ino his eyes.<br>"Draco you are my best friend, you know that?"  
>"Yeah i know that" He replied happaly "You are my only friend and have been my whole life even when i was living like a danm muggle."<br>This was somthing draco did not know and as he stared at he put his finger under he chin and leaned in a kissed her. She kissed back happy because it was her first kiss and it came from somone she had loved for many years now. For the est of the night talked. They talked about what ever came t mind and the fell asleep on the couch.  
>****************************************************************************************************** In the morning Draco suggested that Zoie try and make another friend. One that was not in slythern because of what happened he night before and somone who dosn't relly care about how they were. They decided on Luna Lovegood even though she was in griffendoor and it would take some getting used to.<br>They entered the great hall together and when they walked in holding hands everyone stared in fright. Pansy stared in pure anger and so did Hermine and Ron. " oh great those two as acouple... who knows what will happen" Ron wimpered to Hermine.  
>"Well were about to find here they come." Hermine replied. Harry was not as to the he has in the hospital win.<br>Zoie and Draco walked right past the and went up to the front of the table wee luna was sitting. People sat and stared in fear.  
>" Hello Luna.." Zoie said with force and with Daco at her side.<br>" Hello Zoie would you like a copy of this months Quibbler?" She said happaly. everyone stared in awe.  
>" Sure. Want to come eat breakfast with me and draco in the hall? We would like the company." Zoie replied a little hopful.<br>With delite luna agreed and grabed some food and went to the hall. Everyone was absoulutly silent now just staring.  
>In the hall the the sat down.<br>" Zoie I don't why evryone hates you. I think for a person in your place did what they thought was rathional." Luna said in a sweet happy voice..  
>"what do you mean a person in my place?"<br>" I over heard and talking a bout you an dwhat you are and who are. And I also know you did not want it but you wee born with it." luna replied " So you know about everything?" asked Draco.  
>" Yes I do and I would love to be both of your friends!"<br>They all shook hands and walked back into the hall trying to decide what in the world a Narggell was. As they did this they laughed and joked. when people saw this they wee all shocked by the site.  
>The three Stood there for a moment then went and sat at the slytheren table. All three of them. People were shocked and slytherens wer disgusted. but if any of them tried to do any thing all zoie had to do is give them a stare and they would back away.<br>later that day after all the classes Draco and Zoie met at the slytheren table and draco brought Zoie up on his lap and kissed her right there. When Ron, Hermine, harry(who was let out of the hospital early) and pansy walked into the scene at once pansy took out her wand and said one of the three unforgicable curses.  
>" Curcio!" She shouted as Zoie fell to the floor in pain.<br>Each time zoie would twitch or move you would hear a scream of agony. Draco remebered the promise he made to his father before coming to hogwarts. And if he didn't forfill it he would surly get beaten again.  
>"Stupify!" he screamed and pansy. But Harry jumped front of her and deflected it.<br>" Why are you helping her potter I thought you hated slytherens. and why on earth are you helping him and the freaks pansy?" Draco shouted back as you could hear another shreik of pain come from Zoie as pansy stregthened the curse.  
>" Because Malfoy she could have killed me and well pansy just hates her guts!" Harry shouted back.<br>Draco knew that every spell he would throw at them potter would just reflect it so he thought of another option. After seeing oie arch her back and cry out once more and seeing tears go down her face Draco ran at pansy and knocked her down wich stopped the curse. When pansy hit the floor she hit her head and knocked her out. Next was potter. He ran him and before Harry could do anything he punched him in the face and danm well near broke his nose. after that he back to Zoie who was on the floor crying, helped her up and brought back o the slytheren common room.

Chapter-five- Luna to the rescue An hour later afte everyone had heard what had happened, Zoie and Draco were sitting on the black leather couch ocne again. Draco looked frightened because he didn't want word of this to get back to his father or the fact of what zoie had done on her first day because they both woould be beaten. Zoie looked tired and worn out as to what happened and she was still in pain and every while or so when the pain was to much she would shred a few tears. But at that moment they heard a knock at the door of there dugen common room and Draco went to see who it was hoping it was not potter or one of his idiot friends. But it was Luna wanting to come in to see Zoie and give her something.  
>" Hi Zoie i brought you a special tea that will help with the pain" Luna said sympathicly.<br>" Thanks" Zoie took the cup Luna had brought, took a sip and flinched.  
>" oh dose it taste bad because the book said it would taste rather well?"<br>" No it's not that I am just not a big fan of tea thats all" Zoie answered and took another sip only because it will help with the pain.  
>Luna then pulled out a box of sweets and puttt them on the table.<br>"Well i have to go i'm going to study with ginny. Bye Zoie bye Draco" Luna said as she left the room. Until about 10 o'clock Daco and Zoie just talked and she had told him that her adtoptive muggle father was as abusove as lucius. Draco felt sorry ,for once in his life, for her and the fact that her life was almost worse than his.  
>" I am going to go bed now oyu should to" Draco said to Zoie.<br>" Yeah I go to bed in minuet"  
>After Draco left zoie thought her self and said "I am never going back into that room with that pansy bitch" And then fell asleep on the couch.<br>Later that night around 4:00am Snape for some reason decided to check on his slytheren student and when walked into the common room he saw Zoie sitting on the couch just staring at the fire and tunring it diffrent colors. When he asked her to go back to bed she didn't reply she just sat there. So he went up to the boys dorm let himself in and yelled at draco to get up. When Draco opened his eyes and saw snape standing there he screamed and fell off the bed.  
>" How long have you been standing there?" Draco said frightened.<br>" I would like to ask you to go tell your friend to get to bed." Snape said and left the room with out another word.  
>Draco sat there for a minuet confused then remembered Zoie. When he walked into the room he saw her sitting cross leged now on the floor in front of the fire. Then she pulled out her wand and waved at the fire and the flame became a snake and would dance around the logs.<br>" Were did you learn that?"Asked Draco.  
>" My grandfather taught me when I was little"<br>" Wich grand father?" Draco asked concered.  
>" On my moms side not Voldimort"<br>" Ok. Why are you still awake at four in the morning?"  
>" Couldn't sleep."<br>Draco walked over to her and sat down beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

The first few months of the school year have gone by and the next day Draco and Zoie would be leaving for the cristmas hloidays.  
>But up in dumbldoors office the staff was having a meeting.<br>" Now I understand we are all concerned about what young miss pearsson will do over vacation but we should be more trustfull." said dumbldoor.  
>" But you've seen the way she is she only talks to and go around Mr. Molfoy and occasionaly Miss. Lovegood, She is staying with the Malfoys and we all know that lucius is a death eater, that she is an heair to slytheren and was BORN with the mark and hides it and we do nothing about it." Said pr. Mcgonagall.<br>" I know this Menerva but i can also see she dose not want the marrrk she never has. She only wants a normal child hood, her muggle father beats her and his wife just like lucius with Draco and Nrcissa." Said dumbledoor " And how do you know all this?"  
>"I can see it in there eyes."<p>

Chapter-six-Not so merry cristmas The day Zoie and draco arrived home at Malfoy manor they were greated by Narcissa first. Whosaid hello and gave them botha hug and kiss on the cheeks and said she was happy that Draco fimally found someone. when Lucius saw them he just grunted and gave a little nod.  
>After they ate there dinner Lucius called Zoie into his study.<br>"Yes Lucius?" Zoie asked confused as to why he wanted to see her.  
>"I Don't want you to be with my son any..." But lucius was cut short when Draco walked into the room.<br>" Whatd do you mean you don't want her with me anymore?" Asked Draco furious.  
>" What mean is she is no good for you now go to your room!"<br>Draco did as he was told in the fear of bein beaten. When he got to his room he heard Zoie say the she could be with who wants. Then it wennt silent for a momen t then he heard his father beating her. It lasted half and hour before Lucius stoped and went and beat draco.  
>They both had scrapes and bruises all over there body. Zoie had a mark all the way around her neck, two long gashes on her lower forarm and a fe burn marks on herr stomache while Draco had the same marks on his neck, a gash by his hair line and oepn marks on his back. Narcissa decided to send them back to hogwarts to protect them even though she would probably get beaten for it.<br>When they arrived at school the next night Draco had his white botton up shirt done all the way up and every other inch of his body covered and had a with a bandage on his forhead. Zoie was wearing a long sleeve dark green turtle neck and would flinch everytime she took a step. Before they entered the great hall for dinner Draco kissed her and said everything would be all right. As they walked to there table evryone stared not in fear but as why they were dressed like that and look more depresed than before. They mostly stared at the big bruise zoie had on her jaw and the bandage that had blood leaking through on Dracos forhead.  
>"What happend to you two get hit by the train?" yelled harry " It's none of your bloody fucking buissness potter!" Zoie yelled back and as she did the griffendoor flags above the table caught fire. When Daco saw this he grabed zoie and they ran out of the school into the court yard and the flames dissapered. Everyone was shocked by this.<br>When they were out side Zoie suddanly fell to the ground and was holding her arm were the mark and the gashes were.  
>"Whats wrong? Whats happened?" Drraco said suddenly as she fell.<br>" I-I don't know" She replied and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her mark and the two gashes. The gashes have started to bleed, badly, and the mark had gone blacker than before and started to glow green around it.  
>"Why is it doing that" yelled Draco.<br>" I think because of the cuts, I have been ingured so therfor it's been ingured. I need you to say " sa serath syan" and point your wand at my arm."  
>" But I can't speak parsoultounge!"<br>"its not parsoultougne its a spell your dad told incase this ever happened" She said paniky.  
>So he did and the bleeding imeadetly stoped and the mark wen back to normal. Zoie stood up and looked at him with scared look on her face.<p>

The next mornng before breakfast, Zoie and Draco were in a hall way in wich students weren't supposed to be in. Draco had Zoie up against the wall and pressed his cool soft lips agianst her's and they started to expplore each others mouths, Zoie pushed her hands threw Dracos messy and tangled blond hair. Draco then maneged to ge one of his hands up the back of he shirt and pulled her closer.  
>"Merlins beard!" exclaimed as she started walking torwds them. When Zoie and Drraco heard this they sarted to fix there robes and clothes and hair. Mcgonagull grabed them by the scruff and pulled them into the great hall.<br>"let go of me go you old bag!" Yelled Draco.  
>"Ya it's not like we were going to do anything I mean for havens sake we are 13!" Yelled zoie "What you two were donig was inapropret. An you were also in a forrbidden hallway, 20 points from Slytheren and detention tommorow night 8:00." said Mcgonagull.<br>She let go of them and went up to sit beside Dumbledor. Right after that everyone quikly tuned away but still were wondering why the hell they looked like that.

Zoie walked into the dormitrory and walked over to her bed. She looked down and saw there was a note.

Zoie,  
>Meet me in the great hall for a treat.<br>3 Draco Zoie was excited to get this note. She quikly showered, used a spell to dry her hair and changed into some cute jean muggle shorts with rips and rolled up the sleeves and unbuttuned her white buttun up shirt. For the marks from the beaten a few days ago she didn't care it was only Draco and she used a speel to cover up her mark just incase. As she go into the great hall she saw Potter siting there at the gryffendor table with a stupid smerk on his face.  
>"What are you doing here scar head?" she asked annoyed, as she walked over ready to kick him out (literaly.) When as soon as she reached the end of the table he stood up and urned her back against the edge of the table.<br>"What are you doing? Get off of me Pott-head!" Zoie said angeraly as he pinned her there.  
>"Showing you what a real man dose!" Potter replied and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to pull away but he had one of his hands beind her head and another one pressed against her back hard and she winched because of the burns she had but harry didn't notice he didn't care.<br>" Zoie! POTTER!" Draco screamed as he walked in and saw this.  
>" Draco help me he attacked me" Zoie called out.<br>"Yeah right! how could you do this to me earlyer in potions you told me you love but...I geuss its over!" Draco said angerly and dissapointed and walked ou of the hall. Zoie turned back to harry and as she was just about to curse harry she fell to the ground crying. Harry walked away with a smerk on his face and thought to himself that will show Malfoy and Pearsson.

Note: This is the end to the first story he second story will be called "Dangers of love" or "Slytherens Love Revnge"! tell me what you thought of this story unless they are negitive comments then you can go away.


End file.
